Rise 'n' Shine
by sweet-dreaded-love
Summary: Beatrice Prior is a normal country girl, with her horse Isabella at her side. 16, wild and free. Tobias Eaton is a jock, no idea what a life in the country would be like. 18 and never ending. What happens when they meet? I suck at summaries :P T just incase... R&R! I love ya'll!
1. Prologue

Rise 'n' Shine- Prologue.

**Hello my little bunnies! Hope you are going to like this story, longer A/N at the end! (I still love ya'll) :)**

Beatrice POV

My hair stuck to my neck, pasted along my forehead with sweat. I was galloping free in the large paddock surrounding our family home. I had to start at a public school tomorrow, and I was going to try and stand out, as normal country clothes and boots. My mother had everything planned out, classes, locker; she even paid a guy to make sure I was alright! Yea, she's over protective. I trotted over to the stable and dismounted my horse, Isabella. Isabella was a golden chestnut Standardbred. I know, not as country like but I loved her. Every week I would compete in the California Rodeo, I was a trick rider. I un-tacked Isabella and led her into her stable. I made sure she had fresh water and hay before I set off back inside our country house. I jogged into my room and changed out of my riding gear and into jeans and a flannel shirt. It was only 8pm, so I decided to take a call with my best friend, Susan, who moved to Paris with her family. I hit the call button on my phone and listened to the ring. She wasn't picking up. I flung myself onto the small bed in my room, staring at the ceiling. I had stuck up photos of Isabella and me, Susan, and my family. I let myself fall into a daze and eventually fall asleep, dreaming of the day ahead.

-The next day—

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I groaned inwardly and smacked my alarm clock. I woke up at 5am to give Isabelle a little run, by the time I got back; it was 6:30am. _Crap, I'm late. _I streamed down the hall and barged into my room, tearing through my draws until I found high-wasted denim jeans with a chunky belt, and a simple flannel top, tucking it into the shorts. I brushed out my hair and braided it down my back. I added a little make up for a touch. I laced my favourite knee-high western boots and stormed into the little kitchen and grabbed an apple and my black leather school bag, waving a goodbye to my parents. My brother, Caleb, had moved to a boarding school in Australia. I walked down the gravel driveway, being greeted by the dirty school bus. I mounded the bus and looked around for a seat. There was one spare in the middle, I skipped over to it. Some boys whistled, I just sat down and put on a happy face. Even though inside, I was regretting everything.

Uriah POV

Ugh, school. The torturing 7 hours it puts us all through. I was seated in the middle of the bus, focusing on the plain land out the window, until we stopped at one driveway. _We haven't stopped here before? _I thought. A girl, maybe 1 or 2 years younger than me, and she was pretty. Boys were cat calling and she sat herself down into the seat across from me, putting a cheeky smile on her face. She must had noticed me looking because she turned her head, looking me in the eye, then blushing and looking back out the window. She was obviously a country girl, knee-high boots, flannel shirt, high-wasted shorts. I didn't know much about the country but this girl was not to forget. I found this my change and called over to her.

"Hey, uh, girl. With the blond hair" she looked over at me again.

"Yes?" She defiantly had an accent, she wasn't from here.

"Are you new?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yea..."

"Do you need some showing around at school? You already look lost."

"Um, okay. I'm Beatrice Prior." I shook her extended hand.

"Uriah. Don't worry, you'll fit in fine. No one at school is as country but you will be fine." I said reassuring her.

"Okay, thanks. It's horrible now, not being able to ride Isabella to school. I miss that..." I guess Isabella is her horse. Schools let people ride horses to school? Strange. When we arrived at California High, we filed out of the dank bus. I showed her where to get her schedule but she corrected she already had it. I led her to her locker. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Four, Beatrice had finished stuffing books and sticking photos onto her locker and turned around, clutching a note book and a pencil case.

"Hey, man!" I said, giving Four a man hug.

"Sup." He saw Beatrice, "Who's this, Uri?" He gestured to her.

"Oh, uh, this is Beatrice. She's new." Four nodded, I just hope he doesn't try with her like he does to every other girl. That was Four.

"Howdy," Four smiled and shook her hand.

"Uh, Four. Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask. He nods and follows me across the hall.

"What dude?" That's it.

"Don't try on her okay? She seems a little fragile..." I didn't want to be offensive but this was Four we were talking about, he would never get it.

"What are you on man? Are you drunk? I told you, I've changed after Angela." Angela was his ex who broke him, they were doing okay until she had to go and ruin everything.

"Okay, just, be careful." After that I turned and took Beatrice to her first class.

**Oooookay okay! I got like, uh, 4 reviews telling me to HURRY UP! I know, sorry, I was half way writing this chapter when I had to go to school :( **

**Here is the prologue! I'm writing chapter one now so it will be posted in an hour or so (or longer... I'll make it a long chappie for you) :) **

**Have a nice day! Love ya'll!**

**~Sophie~**


	2. Chapter 1

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 1

**How'd you like that? Prologue good enough? PLEASE TELL ME! Today I'm updating so I might get up to chapter 3, just for you :) I'm writing this at 7am so it might not be as, uh, good...**

**Here is the first chappie! YAY!**

Tobias/Four pov

That girl, Beatrice, well, she was gorgeous. But then came Uriah's little pep talk, he does that now, ever since Angela. I jogged down the empty corridor to my music class, swung the door open and looked around for a seat, there was only one by Beatrice, she blushed and I went and sat down next to her. My teacher, Mrs Fender, was searching the room for a student to play a piece of music, when her eyes skimmed over me and Beatrice. Oh no.

Beatrice pov

I can't stop thinking about him. _No, you can't like him. You're a country girl, you don't need any man. _I must have zoned out because next minute _he _sits next to me, I try control my blush but it doesn't work. I just hope it's not obvious. The teacher was searching the room for someone to perform. Her eyes land on me and she nods to herself.

"Beatrice, would you like to come and perform a piece of music?" I stand up and shuffle to the front of the classroom, and grab a guitar. While tuning it, I think of what I could sing. _Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift? Royals by Lorde? Counting stars by One Republic? _I finally set my luck on Tim McGraw, it was a good song. I started to sing.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined put those Georgia stars to shame that night,_

_I said that's a lie._

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck that had a tenancy _

_Of getting stuck in back roads at night._

_And I was right there beside him_

_All summer long_

_Then the time we woke up to find that_

_Summer gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favourite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

I finished the chorus and looked up. Everyone's mouths were hanging open. Suddenly a loud burst of clapping and cheers filled the room. I placed the guitar back and started to my seat, where Four was staring at me, mouth still in an O.

"Might want to close your mouth before you catch flies!"

**Okay okay, I know that was short but I have to go! I'll hopefully update later! I will still be on the computer but I won't be updating! Pm me if you have any ideas! **

**Remember to Review! **

**LOVE YA'LL**

***Sophie***


	3. Chapter 2

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 2

**I'm bored so here is another chapter. Hope ya'll like the fast updates! Don't expect me to update faster during weekdays.**

**Okay, TIME LAPSE, this is at lunch :3**

Beatrice POV

I walked out of class into the crowded hallway, muttering 'Excuse me' to everyone I shove by. When I reach my locker, Uriah is leaning against it.

"Hey, Uri." We were already besties.

"Hi Trissy," And he had a nickname for me, oh joy. "Do you want to have lunch with some of my friends? I'm guessing you don't know anyone and you don't know where to go...?" I nodded,

"Yea thanks, that'll be great." I pile my books into my locker and grab $5, Uriah leads me to the cafeteria and towards a table surrounded by people who must be Uriah's friends. I spot Four.

"Uri! Who's the girl?" Yells a girl with dark brown hair, she has a smile reaching to her ears.

"Nothing like that, Cristina. Everyone, this is Beatrice, she's new and it's her first day.

"Hey!" They say simultaneously. Uriah starts pointing and calling names .

"This is Christina, Will, Four as you know, my older brother Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn." I wave and sit down next to Uriah and the girl named Christina. Christina has dark brown hair and skin, she was a lot prettier than me. Uriah starts talking about me singing, I blush and look away.

"And then she was like, and was like, and she, she was just amazing!" I laugh at this, I wasn't that good. Uriah puts something on my lunch tray, a piece of cake. I look at him confused.

"Cake?"

"Oh my god Uriah... your obsession with that stuff is out of control!" A girl, I think her name was Shauna, says.

"Eat it." He forces.

"Why?"

"Eat." He pushes the cake further towards me. I've never tried cake exactly...

"But I've never tried cake." All their mouths drop to the floor, Four dropped what he was holding.

"Tris we need to take you to the nurse, she needs to feed you cake immediately! Zeke, grab her arms, I'll hoist her legs!" Yells Four.

"What's so good about cake? I don't see how it's so amazing."

"How do you know if you've never tried it?" Suggests a boy named Will. I look at the cake, it smells of chocolate. I rarely had chocolate either.

"I don't wanna. It looks funny." I mutter

"Tsk tsk, Tris not eating her cake. I DIBS IT!" Four screeches, grabbing the cake from my tray and shoving half the piece in his mouth. Uriah tries to grab the rest but he's too late and Four stuffs it in his mouth, grinning wildly.

"NO FAIR!" Uriah screams. Everyone in the cafeteria looks at him and he hides in my hair. We all start laughing and Marlene looks jealous, I guess she kind of likes Uriah. We continue talking about school and what classes we all have together. My schedule is,

_Music, Mrs Fender_

_Science, Mr Mack_

_English, Miss Landby_

_LUNCH BREAK_

_Chemistry, Mr Scolar_

_Art, Mrs Mackenzie_

_Math, Mr Oldan_

Turns out I have art and math with Christina, all apart from English with Uriah, science, chemistry and music with Zeke, none with Marlene, Shauna or Lynn, science, art and English with Will and, well, everything with Four. _That's just great. Cake psycho in every one of my classes..._ I feel like someone's watching me, I look around and see Four staring at me. I look back for a while. _Stop looking, Tris. He probably thinks you're a creep now! _I mentally face-palm myself and put my focus back on the conversation we were having. The lunch bell eventually rings and I get up to walk to chemistry with Uriah, Zeke and Four. We walk in and I sit between Four and Uriah, Zeke on the other side of Four. I zone out half way through the lesson and snap out when the bell rings, I make my way to art and sit next to Christina. _This is going to be a loooooooooong lesson..._

**WHAT DO YA THINK? I just got a review from a girl name Devika telling me to update so here you go! **

**Love ya'll!**

**-Okay this is me 1 day after I posted this (Mwahaha future me) I fixed some mistakes, for those who didn't know, just, keep reading. ILY ALL!**


	4. Chapter 3

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 3

**Okay, thanks to LegendLover94, messirox123 (guest), Sissy147 and Guest for the reviews so far!**

**I updated yesterday and fixed some mistakes thanks to LegendLover94 for reminding me!**

**Thanks to LegendLover94 yet again for this idea!**

-Time lapse, next day-

Beatrice pov

I know it's only the second day of school, but Uriah's making me throw a party tonight...

Its last period and we are all excited. Christina packed a mega bag full of clothes. I don't understand that girl sometimes...

The bell rang and we all filed out of the stuffy classroom, as soon as I made it out of the door, I was under attack by Christina.

"OMG! HURRY UP! HURRY UP! URIAH IS DRIVING US TO YOUR PLACE! QUICK!" She screeched. Uriah planned it, he invited Christina, Will, himself (he actually texted himself a line saying 'you are invited to Trissy's house') Zeke, Marlene, Shauna and Four. Four has a car too so he is bringing some people too. And you know what? I'm going to make them do farm work. Mwhahaha.

I helped Christina with her many bags and loaded them into Uriah's car. Me, Christina and Will were in Uriah's car and Marlene, Shauna and Zeke went in Four's car. It took us a while to reach my house, I had to keep screaming directions at Uriah, yea, it took a _long _while. When we **finally **got there, I helped everyone with their bags and led them to the stables. I lived in a small house, we all wouldn't fit in my room so I confirmed with Mum if we could sleep in the stables. Yes, the stables. I can't wait to see their faces!

"Uh, Tris?" Zeke asked.

"Yea Zeke."

"Are we seriously, _seriously, _sleeping in a stable?" I nodded, he went pale.

"What? You afraid the boogie monster will come and eat you Zeke?" He turned a dark shade of red. "Don't worry, I've slept her thousands of times!" At that I heard a clop of hooves, I walked up to Isabelle's box and stroked her mane. "Izzy!"

"Izzy? Who's Izzy?" Four asked. I looked at him like '_are you kidding me' _

"Izzy's the horse smart-ass!" Marlene said. She came up and petted her with me. I could hear Christina gag.

"What's wrong, Chris?" I asked,

"What is that smell? Omg!" _Huh... _

"I live on a farm Christina... You'll get used to it. Plus, this isn't where we are sleeping. I have a room out back." Sighs filled the room. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the room we were sleeping in.

I had pretty much grown up in this place; I had slept here every night when I was 7. I sleep here only sometimes now. I had set up the room, I didn't have enough mattresses so I'll clear that problem later. Right now, we were all going to play truth or dare.

"Okay everyone! Get in a circle! We are going to play truth or dare!" We can leave the farm work for later...

We all gathered around in a circle. I was sitting between Christina and Uriah. Uriah by Four. Four by Shauna. Shauna by Marlene. Marlene by Zeke. Zeke by Will and Will by Christina.

"Okay, anyone know a penalty?" I asked.

"Uh, let's make it if you don't want to do the truth or dare you have to remove a piece of clothing, no socks or shoes." Zeke answers.

"Okay! Who's going first?"

"ME! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!" Christina screamed.

"Okay, okay! Go"

"Hmmm, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not any pansycake!"

"I dare you to..." She hesitated. "Eat a raw egg and lettuce smoothie!" I rushed into the little kitchen and pulled out the blender, added 2 eggs, milk and lettuce and switched it on. Uriah took a sip then spat it everywhere.

"EWWWWWWW! CHRISTINA I WILL GET YOU!" He yelled.

"Tsk tsk, not allowed to ask the person who dared you!"

"Hey, you still have to drink it!" Four reminded Uriah, who grunted and slurped it down. When he had finished, he was rushing to the bathroom and cleaning his mouth out.

This is going to be a fun night...

**What do you think? It's been a while, but I'm back again! Help me with dares!**

**Love,**

**Sophie**


	5. Chapter FOUR! Get it? Lol

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 4

**YAY FOR THE FOUR!**

**Here is the chappie you all wanted (I know what you're thinking. Mwahaha)**

**Okay, ily! **

Christina pov

I knew Four liked Tris the moment he met her. It wasn't obvious at first, but now, he is never _not _looking at her! It's a surprise she hasn't noticed yet! Anyway, I'm in the mood for matchmaking today. Hmmmm...

Four pov

I hope someone dares me to do something with Tris. Not like that, no, just no. Not in the way you were probably just thinking about when I said that. _Shut up! _I was resumed from my daydreams when someone calls my name.

"Four, Four, FOUR! Four truth or Dare?" Christina practically screams at me.

"Uh, sorry, dare." I answer. Dammit, I probably sound like an idiot...

"Hmmmmm." Christina taps her forehead. "I dare you to... Let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game." _Mental note: Thank Christina later. _I gesture to Tris and she comes and sits hesitantly onto my lap. I can feel her blushing; she's so cute when she blushes.

"Four, it's your turn!" Zeke screeches. I toss my arms up in the air. Hmm, who could I dare...?

"Uh, Will! Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"SHUT UP, URIAH!"

"Anyway... Are you and Christina actually together? Hmmm?" Will blushes and Christina answers for him.

"YES!" She hugs Will and kisses his check, he blushes 50 shades of red.

"My turn. Tris, truth or dare?" _Please, Will. Please. _

"Hmm, dare!" _This should be interesting. _

"I dare you too..." Christina whispers something in his ear and they both grin evilly. "Play 7 minutes in heaven with Four!" I pull her up with me and Uriah shoves us in the stable room. Tris kicks him with her boots and walks over to Isabella's stable, stroking her mane.

"We don't have to do anything you know." I say.

"I know."

"So, this is Isabella?"

"Yup. She's adorable, aren't you hunny!" She kisses her muzzle and leans her forehead against Isabella's. I laugh and walk up beside her, stroking Isabella's forelock. She snorted and nuzzled Tris's hair.

"She is a beautiful pony."

"Horse, idiot. She's a Standabred, not a Connemara or Highland Pony or something. That's just ridiculous!"

"Hey, I haven't had experience on the farm okay? Don't judge." Tris takes the padlock off Isabella's cage and steps inside. She grabs the halter in the corner of the small room and clips it onto her. She then leads her out of Isabella's small stable.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"A ride, let's ditch." I laugh at that,

"Okay." Tris leads Isabella over to the tack rack and takes off a saddle, stirrups, bridle, reigns and a bit, she passes them to me and I take then cautiously. She quickly stumbles out of the stable and into the open field. Tris shows me how to put a saddle on and tack her up. When she's done, she places a leg in a stirrup and hoists herself up. I try to do the same but fail, she chuckles and rides Isabella over to a mounting block. This time I get up and onto Isabelle's back, behind Tris. She places my hands onto the reigns beside hers and kicks Isabella firmly, she starts off. Tris is whooping and screaming as we ride around the empty paddock. Isabella stops for a drink at a small lake near Tris's house. Tris dismounts her, I do the same and Tris ties her reigns to a tree nearby. She then walks down to the lake and removes her boots.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim. What do you think?" I cough.

"Well, Uriah would think you were stripping and would've got all excited..." She laughs loudly at that.

"Really?" She says while pulling her hair out of her braid. Then removing her tank top to reveal a pastel pink singlet. She walks into the water until it's up to her thighs then looks back at me.

"You coming or not?" I pull off my shirt and my vans, along with my socks, phone and wallet. I was wearing board shorts, at least I wasn't wearing jeans, wet jeans is not a good idea. I follow Tris in and dive under. She does the same and soon we ate shoulder deep in the murky water. It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. Tris is splashing around and smoothing down her hair. She ducks under the water and comes back up with something in her hand, then passes it to me.

"Look what I found!" In my hand holds a small silver necklace with a little heart pendant hanging off the muddy chain. It's surprising it's not rusted at all! Must have been dropped in her not long ago. I clean off the chain and pendant and undo the clasp. Tris is frowning at me and I move her wet hair out of the way, reach my hands around her neck and fits the metal together. Tris is looking up at me, and hugs me. I don't hug her back, instead I cup her face in my hands and press my lips onto hers. She kisses me back immediately and I pull her against me. We break apart to the sound of my phone going off. I groan and move to go get it. But Tris won't let me go without a little pleading. She jumps onto my back so I'm giving her a piggy back, I pull on her lips and she plays with my hair. As we make it to the shore, she leaps off my back and sits on a nearby rock. I find my phone and look at the text I just got. Wait, I mean _7 texts I just got. _ I read them through.

Uriah: Ooooh someone's gotten lucky!

Uriah: Where are you and Tris?

Zeke: MY LITTLE FOUR'S IN LOVE!

Christina: You can thank me and Will later xD

Lynn: Eww...

Marlene: FOUR GET YOUR HOT ASS OVER HERE! 7 MINUTES IS UP!

Uriah: FOUR'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! FOUR'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

I reply to all 7 of them.

Re, Uriah: Shut up

Re re, Uriah: No where you need to know.

Re, Zeke: Grr

Re, Christina: No.

Re, Lynn: DON'T BE SUCH A DOWNER!

Re, Marlene: -_-

Re re re, Uriah: I hate you.

Tris looks over to my shoulder and laughs. Oops, I forgot she was there. She has put her tank top and boots back on, she's still soaking wet. I drag my shirt on and my vans that seem to feel tighter then before. We head back over to Isabella who was grazing calmly. Before Tris can get onto Isabella I pull her in and kiss her. I hear her giggle then pull back, kissing my check. We hop back onto Isabella and ride back to the stable.

**OMG I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! It's like, 1,850 words or something. I just LOVE THIS!**

**REVEIW! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**ILY!**


	6. Chapter 5

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the nice reviews and help! It's getting a little better now, I have my friends and they are all I need in this world!**

**Hope you all like chapter 4! I tried to make it special because, duh, it's FOUR WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!**

**Anyway, I'm at my Nana and Granddad's house this weekend because my parents are going to a wedding and there is bad weather and blah blah blah, so, I'll be writing from here!**

**I'm trying to update once a day now! My mum still thinks I'm on the computer too much but then I tell her I'm writing and she bee's quiet. Good excuses, good excuses...**

**This is a very long A/N sorry guys I just have a lot to talk about! I'm going to shut up now so read. Just read.**

**Ily.**

Tris pov

He kissed me.

Four, he kissed me!

If Christina knew right now she would be screaming and jumping up and down, right now, I just want to get back and make it look like nothing happened.

Which I know is going to be impossible.

I already have many texts from Christina like '_TRIS HAS A BOYFRIEND, TRISSY HAS A BOYFRIEND!' _And '_omg, where are you and Four? Oh wait, doesn't matter, I know... :3' _I'm pretty sure she does _think _she knows but when we get back, I'm going to kick her ass.

Four shifts behind me, I can feel his chest against my back and I smile and try not to blush. Which never works, my checks feel on fire. I hear him laugh and he probably felt me blush, I try focus on riding Isabella but Four's too distracting.

"How long have you had Isabella?" He asks.

"Around 5 years. My parents bought here as a foal, and I loved here more than anything."

"Cute."

"What?"

"I can imagine it. You, as a kid running around with a little foal..." Really?

"Ha ha." We rode the rest of the way in silence.

Uriah pov

Tris and Four are missing, not _missing_ missing, just, um, missing.

Four pov

When we get back, everyone is grinning wildly, staring at us. I help Beatrice un-tack Isabella then we head back inside with everyone following us.

"Soooo, Four, what happened there?" Uriah asks. I could feel myself blushing. Uriah and Zeke laugh at me and I punch them both in the arm. Tris is giggling in front of us and I grab her hand. We all sit back down and continue with the game.

"MY TURN!" I scream.

"No! Not yet! You have to tell us what happened? Where did you two go?" Christina asks. I sigh and Tris giggles.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." She says.

"THEN WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Shauna butts in.

"We went for a ride on Isabella. Nothing happened." That hurt a little bit. I don't know why but it did. Christina looks at us suspiciously, then looks down at our hands.

"Then why are you holding hands?" I forgot about that. We both pull away immediately and rub our arms like we were cold, even though we weren't.

"OH! YOU GOT CAUGHT! SPILL!" Marlene yells. I sigh again and spill, looking over at Beatrice for approval. She nods.

"Okay, so me and Triswent for a ride on Isabella and she stopped at the lake in the back of the paddock, so we went for a swim."

"And what happened?" Will asks.

"We kissed..." Tris says, trying to hide her blush. Uriah and Zeke are cat-calling and Marlene, Shauna and Christina giggling.

"I'm going to kill you all. Anyway! Um, Shauna, truth or dare?" I ask.

"DAAAAARRRE!"

"I dare you to kiss your crush." She blushes and crawls over to Zeke, kisses him, the sits back down.

"OOH LA LA! TWO LOVEY DOVEYS HERE GUYS! WE HAVE TWO! No, three, plus me and Willy boy."

"Be quiet, Christina! MY TURN! Mwahaha, Trissy gurl, truth or dare." I knew they were going to pick on us now...

"Hmm, truth this time." That earns a 'PANSYCAKE' from Uriah and we all tell him to shut up. He pouts and looks down.

"Hmm, kiss Four."

"But it was a tru-"

"Don't care. Kiss Four." Stubborn much. Tris leans over to me, remembering she is still sitting on my lap, and kisses me passionately. I grip her waist and swing her around so she is straddle-sitting me. Christina is screaming and jumping up and down in her seat and everyone else is looking, wide eyed. We kiss for a while, then being pulled apart by Uriah.

"Tsk tsk, save it for later, Lovebirds." I have the sudden urge to have a swearing bomb at him but I keep it in. It's getting late now. We had been snacking so none of us are really hungry.

"Oh, guys, there isn't enough mattresses so CHRISTINA AND WILL CAN HAVE IT! GOODNIGHT!" Tris screams and flops down on one of the mattresses that aren't sat on by bags and teenagers.

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE YET SO YOU HAVE TO SHARE! NO EXCUSES! END OF DESCISSION! TRIS! GET OFF MY MATTRESS!" Christina screeches. Zeke and Shauna look hurt and she gives them a shrug and a half smile, we all crack up laughing. I walk over to Tris and picked her up by her waist, then throwing her on the next spare mattress. She giggles as I jump down next to her and snake my arms around her. We blocked out everything in the world, now all we had is us.

**I don't know why but I loved this chapter!**

**EXPECTING REVEIWS OKAY? OKAY! (TFIOS)**

**Ily**

**Bye huns**


	7. Chapter SIX

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 6

**YAY FOR TRISSY IN CHAPPIR SIX! Did anyone else hear? Premier for Divergent is on the 18****th****! EEEEEKKKKK! CANT WAIT! I've had many reviews so I'm writing again! YAY!**

**Ily**

Tris pov

When we wake up the next morning, I feel something warm gripping on me, I look to my left to see a sleepy Four.

Without knowing I scream. He jolts up and looks frantically around the room.

"What! What? What!?" I giggle. Nearly everyone was awake now, awaken by my scream, which must have been pretty loud but not loud enough to wake up _everyone. _Uriah is collapsed on his mattress, drooling.

"Nothing, nothing everything is okay." He looks confused. Christina groans and accidentally slaps Will, who had the mattress next to her. He squeals and attacks Christina, who is laughing hard-core.

"Wait, if everything is okay, why did you scream?" _Dammit, Marlene, you smart girl. _

"Four gave me a fright. That's all." Shauna, Marlene, Zeke and Christina are all wiggling their eyebrows at me.

"Somebody though they got lucky." Zeke comments. Everyone apart from the snoring Uriah and me are laughing. I stand up and hit Zeke with a pillow really hard. Everyone grabs a pillow.

"PILLOW WAR!" Four screams. Everyone starts hitting each other with the feather pillows. Someone hits me in the back of my head, which hurt a lot, I turn around and see no one.

That's when I black out.

Tobias pov

Tris blacks out and I scream at everyone to stop, they all do when they see Tris. I roll her over and she is as pale as a piece of paper. She's breathing, so it wasn't a big worry. But it's when her breathing slows is when it hits me. I pick her up and fling her over my shoulder. I rush out of the stable and put her in the passenger seat of my car. I start the engine and I can hear everyone screaming after me, I can't stop.

I had to get Tris to the hospital.

~LITTLE MISTERIOUS TIME LAPSE, OH, AND THE AUTHOR SAYS MWAHAHA~

Tobias pov (still)

When we reach the hospital, I jog up to the front desk, Tris was light as hell but I didn't want to drop her.

"I need a room; she passed out when I and my friends were having a pillow fight. No one knows what happened." The desk lady nodded and gestured me to a nurse and I went over to her.

"Okay follow me. Do you need any help?" Gesturing to Tris, I shook my head.

"She's light as hell." The nurse smiled. I followed her to a room and she examined Tris.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask. I'm so worried. This is my entire fault.

"Four, is it? She was hit with something _very hard._ You said you were having a pillow war; someone must have stuffed something hard into one of the pillows or accidentally had something hard in it, and when she got hit with it, it had enough impact to knock her out."

"Is she going to be okay?" _Please say yes, I need her to be okay... _ The nurse hesitated before talking.

"She'll be...

**MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHA!**

**I made it sad sorry, this is chapter Six and I made it sad.**


	8. Chapter 7

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 7

**All I'm going to say is...**

**Mwahahahahaha**

**Oh yea. I guess I forgot ALL the disclaimers sooo...**

**Tris: Should I do it now?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Tris: Okay guys!**

**Everyone: SOPHIE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO THE LOVELY VERONICA ROTH!**

**Four/Tobias: Apart from the song and the idea and the personalities and-**

**Tris: Yes, hun, they get it...**

**Four/Tobias: Okie.**

_Previously:_

"_Is she going to be okay?" _Please say yes, I need her to be okay..._ The nurse hesitated before talking._

"_She'll be..._

Tobias pov

"She'll be in a coma for at least a week." The nurse looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry, Four." I turned back to Tris's bed and buried my head in her chest.

"No! No, she has to be okay!" I was crying. _The boy who never cried. _

"I'm sorry. Your friends are waiting outside, I'll bring them in." I heard footsteps and someone placed a hand on my back, I shrugged it off.

"Four..." Christina whispered.

"No. No I can't. I can't stay strong, I know that's what you want me to do but I _can't._"

"Four we know what's going on. I know this is hard but I think you should leave for a bit, have some fun, calm you down..." Marlene said. I can't take it.

"No! You don't understand! I _love _her! I can't just leave her! I need to stay here until she's okay!" Someone took a grip on my shoulder and tugged me back, I landed on the ground and punched who ever took grip on me and sat back down beside her bed, holding her small hand. I was sure everyone could see me crying but I didn't care. I had to be here for Tris. When I was in heath class a couple of years back, the teacher said something about that people in comas can sometimes hear you when you talk to them.

"Tris. My Tris. My beautiful Tris." Christina came and sat next to me. The tears were flowing freely now, I would never leave if anyone.

**~LITTLE PAGE BREAK BREAK~**

Four pov

Uriah decides to drive me back to Tris's to get our stuff. We had called her parents and brother and they understand that it wasn't our fault, they actually comforted me. We are driving into the country when Uriah tunes the radio.

_If I was not myself._

_And you were someone else._

_I'd say so much to you._

_And I would tell the truth_

This was Tris's favourite song. _Is, Four, is her favourite song. _Dead in the water by Ellie Goulding **(A/N I DON'T OWN THIS EAITHER!)**

'_Cause I can hardly breathe._

_When your hands let go of me._

_The ice is thinning out._

_And my feet brace themselves._

Tears are falling now.

_I'm there in the water._

_Still looking for you._

_I'm there in the water._

_Can't you see. Can't you see?_

I shove my face in my hands. I could feel Uriah's eyes on me.

_You've seen this all before._

_Life left on the shore._

_We're smiling all the same._

_You sail away again._

I cry.

_I'm there in the water._

_Still looking for you._

_I'm there in the water._

_Can't you see. Can't you see?_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh x3_

_I'm dead in the water._

_Still looking for you._

_I'm dead in the water._

_Can't you see. Can't you see?_

_I'm dead in the water._

_Still looking for you._

_I'm dead in the water._

_Can't you see. Can't you see?_

I spend the rest of the drive staring out the window, wondering who could have done this.

_Whoever it is. I will find them._

_And I will kill them._

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN.**


	9. Chapter 8

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 8

**OKAY! I decided to update because I haven't updated in around a week, It's also my Dad's birthday tomorrow so I wanted to get this done. **

**I had a friend stay over last night and we stayed up to 1 am playing Minecraft. AND YOU WONT BELIEVE IT! **

**WE**

**MET**

**CAPTAINSPARKLEZ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (I'm a fan okay.)**

**Disclaimer: Uhhh, really? -_- **

**(p.s. This is only a short chapter! SHORT DON'T BLAME ME I'M TIRED)**

Tris pov

_It had no windows, no carpet, and no door. The room was nothing but a concrete shell inside who-knows-what. All that the room had was a large flat screen television. The screen spazimed for a second before blaring to life. On the screen was my principal, Jeanine Matthews, but she didn't look like herself. I could tell it was her easily by the way she was just sitting there, staring at me. Her hair was now a shade of black and her eyes seemed to bulge out of her face, UN naturally. _

"_Beatrice Prior, I'd be careful if I were you. I've sent my people." The screen turned black and I was plummeting down into space. It only took seconds before I ran out of breath._

Tobias pov

~Next day~

I bolted up out of my bed. The school had let me have today off school after hearing about Tris. I was just hoping she'd wake up. I needed her more than anyone could really understand.

**I TOLD YOU IN FIRST A/N IT WOULD BE SHORT. I'm going to chill now. PM me! We can talk!**

**My email is sophiahollandrox if you want to send me a idea or something! I also might let you in on a little secret on this fanfic. (Mwahaha)**


	10. Chapter 9

Rise 'n' Shine chapter 9

**THIS A/N IS IMPORTANT**

**Okay! I've been thinking about it for a while and this is hopefully going to turn into a sequel! I'm only going to do 20 or so chapters on this then do a sequel. I'm having a vote for what it should be called. **

**PLEASE REVEIW A NUMBER**

**Love 'n' Tears**

**Flying 'n' Falling**

**Never 'n' Forever**

**I also take ideas off you if you think up something special!**

**I'm also starting each chapter with a dream of Tris's! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Are you ducking serious. **

Tris pov

_The wind is whipping the loose hair out of my face. I can feel the fields' grass skimming along my ankles. Tobias is sitting on a little mat in the middle of the field, dressed fully in black. He is holding something in his hand, something shiny. He stands up when he sees me. But not walking towards me. I try to run to him, my legs don't budge. I try call for him, my voice won't come out. All I can feel is the wind, the grass, and the tears falling down my cheeks. He holds up the shiny object, a _knife_. He holds it up to his chest a cuts his shirt in half. I'm trying so hard to scream now. Move. Trying to move anything. The knife goes to his chest and it sinks in an inch. The tears are falling onto the green grass now, the grass is turning into blood. He pushes the knife in and his body slumps to the floor. Everything turns to blood. Bright and red. _

Tobias pov

~School the next day~

I haven't really gotten involved in anything today. School is nearly over. I'm going to visit Tris with Christina tonight; I can't wait to see her. I've tried to perk up and go back to how I was, but nothing is working, even cake.

The bell rings and I sprint out of my boring math class and to my locker. I enter the combination and stuff all my books and pens inside. Chris is waiting in the parking lot.

"Do you want to follow me? Or shall we take one car?" Christina asks.

"My car is out of petrol, we can take your car." We walk over to her silver Captiva 5 and slide into the passenger's seat. We drive to the Hospital in silence. We head up to Tris's room and I sit down next to her. She looks so peaceful. So beautiful. I let a tear drop down my face.

"Tris..." I stroke her hair. "Tris I need you." Christina puts a hand on my shoulder and sits on the bed next to me. "I need you more than anyone knows, more than anyone needs you. You know what? When you are back, we can go somewhere, anywhere, you can choose where. It'll just be us. You know how much I love you, and I know that that love is invisible and it's no use when you're not here because that's what people think. I'm never going to leave you alone. I'm never going to let anyone touch you. No one. Ever." I plant a kiss on her forehead before rushing out the door, past all the sick patients in their visitor-crammed rooms. Past the nurses rushing to their aid. Out into the lobby where a man in a wheel chair waits. Into the outside where the cars are parked. I run onto the road, the _busy _road. Cars honk and slam on the brakes but I keep running, into the construction site next to the Hospital. Builders walk past me. I keep running. I hear Christina call for me but I don't listen, just run...

**What do you think? REMEMBER TO VOTE! xD**

**I love you all!**

**PM me! We can talk!**

**My email is sophiahollandrox if you want to send me a idea or something! I also might let you in on a little secret on this fanfic.**


	11. Some clues for ya'll

**I'M SORRY YOU'RE EXPECTING A CHAPTER BUT I'M GETTING LIKE 2 REVIEWS!**

**I'm deciding to do a little sneak peek.**

**If you don't want to know...**

**Stop reading.**

**Love you all!**

Attackers pov **(I knew you would love this)**

I sneak in while they are all sleeping. I find a random boy **(Clue one: it's a boy who hit Tris) **and inject him with the stimulation serum **(Clue two: the hitter was on stimulation serum)**. He stirs but stays asleep. I rush out the door, hoping no one woke in me presence.

" _, did you inject them?" My boss says. **(Clue three: the attacker has the amount of _ in his/her name. Clue four: He/her has a boss.)**

"Yes."

"Who with?"

"One of the guys."

"Did anyone wake?"

"No, sir." **(Clue five: Sir, **_**sir**_**.)**

"Good. Get in the truck." I do as he says and climb in, he steps on the accelerator and we speed into the darkness.

**Okay! Five clues just for you.**

**It was one of the boys who hit Tris**

**The hitter was on serum.**

**The attacker has 5 letters in their name.**

**He/her has a boss.**

**His/her boss is a boy.**

**I hope that's good enough to get some ideas! **

**My email is sophiahollandrox if you want to send me a idea or something!**

**ILY ALL! **

**I expect more reviews this time!**

**Pleeeeeeeease? *Gives puppy dog eyes***

**Bye all!**


	12. Chapter 10

Rise 'n' Shine chapter 10

**Who liked the clues?! Got any ideas? **

**You guys seriously don't know how hard it is for me not to just scream it all out to you! It's frustrating. :P **

**Oh, and this chapter is going to only be Tris's dream because this is going to be the last one so I thought I'd make it longer.**

**Here is a chapter for ya'll! Half way through this fan fiction, then there is going to be the sequel!**

**OH! BY THE WAY! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! I have had 1 vote! ONLY ONE! **

**PLEASE REVEIW A NUMBER FOR THE VOTE ON THE SEQUELS NAME!**

**Love 'n' Tears**

**Flying 'n' Falling**

**Never in Forever**

**Love you all!**

Tris pov

_~Carried on from last dream~_

_The world shatters around me and I'm falling into a pit. I hit the ground, hard. I'm sure both my legs broke, along with a rib or two. Last thing I knew, Tobias had killed himself. __**My Tobias killed himself...**__ I started to sob, letting the darkness take over my body. I shake and the sobs carry on and on. It feels like forever. I can't remember if this is a dream or not, am I even alive? A voice shakes me and I look up to see Christina looking down from the rim of the pit. She looks different though, her hair is longer for start, and she isn't wearing make-up. Her eyes look deep and hollow, and, strangely different. She looks down at me, before pulling out a gun. I'm too shocked to move. She aims, but not at me. She's aiming at something behind me. I twist my stiff neck around to see what's there, but there is nothing. I hear a gunshot and I'm falling again. I open my eyes and find myself in a room filled with targets and punching bags. The walls look torn and litter scatters the corners of the room. I forget everything. I'm standing in front of a target; I look forward to see Tobias wielding 3 knives. I try to run to him but my body won't move. He looks me in the eye before chucking one knife at my head. It misses me, barely. Tobias throws the second knife and it lands next to my elbow. I wince inside. He lunges the last one straight to my face. It barely skims my cheek and nicks my ear. All I feel is the blood dripping before I can't see, can't breathe, can't move._

**I KNOW YOU ARE ALL THINKING THIS IS SHORT AND PATHETIC BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK THAT NEEDS ME!**

**Don't forget to vote and review! **

**YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS! DO me a favour ;D**

**See you all later!**


	13. Chapter 11

Rise 'n' Shine chapter 11

**I love all my sweet reviews from all of you! I have a sudden motivation to write so there may or may not be 2 chapters updated! **

_**This chapter is going to be exciting! FYI**_

**THE VOTE FOR THE SEQUEL IS STILL ON! IT WILL BE ON TILL THIS FAN FICTION ENDS ON CHAPTER 20 + EPILOGUE! VOTEEEEEEE!**

**PLEASE REVEIW A NUMBER FOR THE VOTE ON THE SEQUELS NAME!**

**Love 'n' Tears**

**Flying 'n' Falling**

**Never 'n' Forever**

**Ily! Here is your chapter!**

Tobias pov

~3 DAYS LATER~

I miss Tris so much.

It's Thursday now, I just got back from the hospital.

_Flashback_

"_Four, I'm sorry but I knows it's only been 5 days but Tris is in a critical condition. She was hit pretty hard with the object. We have the police on the case. But, if Tris doesn't wake up tonight she may not survive..." _

_End of Flashback_

If Tris doesn't wake up tonight she may not live. She _may _not live. Not entirely "sorry Four, If your girlfriend here doesn't wake up tonight. She will magically die under our permission." This is all crap! Sure she's in a critical condition! I just want Tris back! I pick up my iphone and scroll down my contacts. When I see Zeke's name I smash my thumb onto the screen. I needed someone to help me calm down.

"Hey, bro! Herd about Trissy. I'm sorry." He's acting as if it were a joke...

"This is not a joke Zeke!" I scream.

"Wow, dude, I wasn't meaning it as a joke! Okay?"

"You just don't understand! You've only known her for a week!"

"And so have you! Four, you need to calm down..."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" I screech. You could hear me a mile away. "THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME IS IN HOSPITAL! IF TRIS DOESN'T WAKE UP TONIGHT SHE WILL NOT LIVE! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE PHRASE 'WILL NOT SURVIVE'?" The line goes dead, my phone vibrates, signalling a text.

"_I'm not talking to you until you calm down. You sound as if you want to murder someone. I'm not letting it be me. Talk when you are more happy and perky! – Z" _I throw my phone at the wall and break down. My parents aren't home, luckily. I would be in _so much trouble if they were. _**(Quick A/N, Marcus doesn't abuse Tobias in this, sorry for confusion :/ ) **I slam my door open and stomp down the stairs, into the kitchen. A knife is sitting on the chopping board, I grab it, not remembering what life means, and cut 5 lines into my skin. One for Tris, who may not live. One for my friends who don't care the way I do. One for the stupidity of us at the party. One for the pain if she doesn't wake. And one for me, who I can't control. I fall to the ground, chucking the knife at the wall. The knife sticks for a second, before crashing to the floor. I hear the front door open and someone pile in. I sob quietly, hoping that is it's my parents, they don't find me. I hear the kitchen door open and someone gasp. _Oh crap. _

"Tobias!" Mum and Dad are home, great. Note the sarcasm please. I groan and she rolls me over. I look sternly into her eyes.

"Hello." I say sadly. Mum pulls me up onto her lap.

"Marcus! Get here now! I need your help!" No one answers. "MARCUS! YOUR SON IS HURT!"

"Okay! Okay! What?" When he sees me his jaw drops. I lean against Mum's chest, blood is going everywhere.

"Get the bandages!" Mum yells. Dad reaches into a cupboard and pulls out a small box. He grabs a tea towel and starts to sop up the blood ejecting my arm. He un-wraps a bandage. Why am I letting him do this? Just as he is about to place it on my arm I jerk back. Dad looks shocked and confused.

"No." I say sternly. I stand up out of Mum's arms. "No."

"Tobias, yes. Sit back down!" Mum says. I glare at her.

"No!"

"Tobias, is this about Tri-" I cut her off.

"Don't even say her name!" I scream. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HARD THIS IS! I DID THIS FOR MY OWN SAKE! TRIS IS LIKELY NOT TO WAKE UP TONIGHT AND IF SHE DOESN'T SHE WILL _DIE!" _My parents looked shocked. My knees buckle and I lay on the ground with my head in my hands, crying like no tomorrow. They stroke my hair and try to sooth me, which they know I hate. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" At that I run out the door.

**Mwahahahaha! Don't worry! I'm doing another chapter now! We are on a rollercoaster only going up now! **

**DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE!**


	14. Chapter 12

Rise 'n' Shine chapter 12

**Told you all I would update twice! I just feel like writing. **

**Hoping I didn't ruin your lives too much to stop reading this! KEEP GOING! THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE HAPPIER! I mean it this time!**

**VOTE FOR SEQUEL!**

**PLEASE REVEIW A NUMBER FOR THE VOTE ON THE SEQUELS NAME!**

**Love 'n' Tears**

**Flying 'n' Falling**

**Never 'n' Forever**

**Have a happy chappy day! :D**

Christina pov

I'm in the middle of making out with Will **(A/N I KNOW!) **Until I hear the door bell ring. I groan and sit up; Will is lying on the bed beside me with no top on. I poke him before getting up to see who would be at the door. I open the door a smidge just to see who is there. I see Four standing on the concrete steps, smothered in drying blood.

"Oh my god, Four! Come in now!" I scream. Will must of heard me because he comes rushing down the stairs. **(A/N **_**With **_**a top, fangirls) **

"What hap-" He sees Four. "Holy hell, dude! What happened?" Four looks at his feet, before shoving his hand at me. Running along his wrist are 5 lines, bleeding. _Oh no... _

"Four! Oh my god are you okay? Come with me, let's get you cleaned up." He sits down on the couch and I head to the bathroom with Will to get a cloth. I find one and wet it before going back into the living room. Will had found a pack of bandages and was tearing away at the box. I grabbed Four's arm and he winced. I apologize and slowly wipe away the now dried blood. Will hands me a bandage roll and I start to wrap it around his arm. I finish and he lets out a sigh. Just as I'm about to ask him what happens, my home phone rings. I grab it and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Christina?" A woman's voice says.

"This is she." I hesitate.

"We have news. It seems that Tris Prior has woken up!" I'm shocked and jumping out of my clothes.

"Really?!"

"Yes. We were wondering if you would like to bring along Four to come and see him."

"Can I bring someone else too?" Suddenly remembering Will.

"Sure! See you soon!" I hang up and turn around.

"Get in the car. All of you!" I scream.

"What? Why?" Four says.

"Tris Prior is back!" Both of the boy's eyes light up.

**I told you it was going to be happy! Sorry it's short. I just wanted you guys to see this chapter!**

**Love ya'll and DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE!**


	15. Chapter 13

Rise 'n' Shine chapter 13

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO rabraham7898 FOR HER LOVELY REVIEW ON CHAPTER 12! *Applauds***

**I only have 7 total votes! I get some by PM. I need more! Love 'n' Tears has the most votes so far.**

**REMEMBER I AM A PERSON AND I RESPECT YOUR COMMENTS! REVIEW MY AMAZING FANGIRLS!**

**VOTE FOR SEQUEL!**

**PLEASE REVEIW A NUMBER FOR THE VOTE ON THE SEQUELS NAME!**

**Love 'n' Tears**

**Flying 'n' Falling**

**Never 'n' Forever**

**Have a great day!**

Tobias pov

Tris is awake. She is _awake! _Without thinking I grab Christina by the arm and Will by the foot and drag them both to the car. Will is hitting my leg.

"FOUR LET ME GO! Christina, a little help here babe..." She laughs before pulling Will's leg free of my arm, she kisses him and we file into Christina's car. I'm in the back, Will riding shotgun and Christina driving.

When we reach the hospital, I don't give anyone time to come with me. I sprint into the Hospital and up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Beatrice Prior." I say.

"Sure! She is in room 46. Have a nice day!" **(A/N See what I did there? xD) **I thank the lady sitting behind the desk and speed walk down the aisles of rooms. When I reach room 46 I knock before swinging the door open. Tris is sitting on her hospital bed, playing with her phone.

"Tris!" She looks over to me and throws her phone at the wall. I rush over and fall into her arms. She winces for a second and I pull back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No Four. I'm perfectly fine." I look up into her eyes.

"Can you do me a favour?" She nods and I place my forehead on her shoulder. "Don't call me Four anymore." She seems confused.

"What should I call you?"

"My parents names are Marcus and Evelyn Eaton..." She looks in a trained thought for a second before pulling my head out of her shoulder.

"Tobias..." She leans down and kisses me, soft on the lips.

_I wasn't planning on loving her but I'm glad I did._

**Sorry the chapters are so short. I have a friend over and I don't want to ditch her. We are crazy :P**

**YAY! I'M SO EXCITED! TODAY I GET TO SEE ONE OF MY PAINTINGS GET SOLD FOR $400! Me and some friends made it at Art Extension and entered it into a competition! SO EXCITED!**

**Till next time bunnies!**


	16. Chapter 14

Rise 'n' Shine chapter 14

**Thank you soooooo much rabraham7898 for being an amazing friend! You are the loveliest, sweetest, kindest person EVER! Love you! Seriously, Hun, you are amazing. **

**Okay, reviews are low guys! IF YA LOVE ME, REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVEIW A NUMBER FOR THE VOTE ON THE SEQUELS NAME!**

**Love 'n' Tears**

**Flying 'n' Falling**

**Never 'n' Forever**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh this chapter is gonna be FLUFFY! xD YAY!**

Tris pov

~ 3 days later ~

My nurse, Jessie I think her name was, said I could leave today. Fo- I mean –Tobias doesn't know so I'm going to surprise him. With a little help from my friends, I can scare the crap out of him! I hear the door creak open, I should be packing but I'll do that later, I pretend to be resting.

"Tris?" Oh crap. It's Tobias.

"Mmmmmhmmmm?" I mumble.

"Yay, you're awake!" Excitement fills his voice. Aww, that's cute, he missed me!

"Yea..."

"Can I...?" He gestures to the bed, I shuffle over and he comes and sits next to me. "So, when can you leave this place?"

"I dunno, soon I hope." I lie.

"Yay, I can take you out somewhere." Even cuter.

"Where?"

"I don't know... Somewhere." I giggle and sit up. He pushes me back down. "No." He comes and lies next to me, burying his face into my neck. He grabs onto my left hand and his other hand circling halfway around my waist. I'm about to say something when I see the bandages on his wrists. _Oh no. _I think. _No, no, no, no, no. _

"Tobias?" I ask.

"Yea, Tris?"

"What are those bandages on your wrists?" He shoots up; knocking a teddy bear Uriah got me. He picks it up and places it back.

"Nothing. Uh, they're nothing."

"Tobias..." A tear falls onto his check. He wipes it away. "Tobias, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"It's just... I can't tell you. If I do you'll think I'm weak and leave me for someone else." I sigh; sit up so I'm leaning on my knees on the bed, looking down at him, on the ground. I cup his cheeks in my hands.

"I'd never leave you. Ever. Tobias, I love you more than anyone and anything." The tears are falling freely. He places a hand over mine on his check and rubs circles on it.

"Wh-when I found out that if you didn't wake up that night you wouldn't have lived, I-I knew there was a 50% chance you wouldn't wake u-up. I-I, I cut my wrists okay?! I knew you may not have woken up and I just wanted to _di-" _I kiss him, full on the mouth, cutting of his sobs. His arms snake my waist and he pulls me down onto the floor, on top of him. We hear the door swing open and we pull back in shock. Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna and Will are all standing at the door, jaws hitting the floor. Christina, Marlene and Shauna squeal and Uriah hands Zeke a $10 bill. I glare at him and he puts his hands up, self defensively. I crawl off Tobias and sit back on the bed. He stands up, immediately getting attacked by Uri and Zeke, who pat him on the back and slap the back of his head. Christina rushes over to me.

"TRIS!" Aww crap...

"Hey Christina!" I give a little laugh and try to smile.

"OH MY GODS. YOU AND FOUR ARE SOO CUTE!" Marlene screams. Shauna nods.

"I knew we would find them making out somewhere! EEEK!" I rub my temples. _Someone save me now... _ Tobias walks over.

"Girls, leave her alone." He says in a tough voice.

"But you two are just SO CUTE!" Christina yells.

"Come on! Give her a kiss!" Shauna screams. Uriah, Zeke and Will clap.

"YEA, FOUR! GIVE YOUR GILRYFRIEND A KISS!" Zeke yells. I blush, a lot, as Tobias comes near me. He leans one knee on the bed and kisses me. Cat calls fill the room. I have a feeling that surprising Tobias isn't going to work at all. I may as well tell him now. I break the kiss.

"Hey, Four."

"Hey, Tris."

"You know... I got a message this morning saying I can leave today. Thought you might want to know. So, do you wanna go get a sub for di-" Tobias picks me up and spins me around in his arms. I squeal and he sets me down.

"YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T LEAVE FOR A WHILE!"

"Haha, tricked you!" He laughs and kisses me for a long time... This is perfect. Life is perfect.

**How do you like it? **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME! I NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! COMEONE GUYS! GET REVIEW WISE!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 15

Rise 'n' Shine Chapter 15

**I feel so loved 3 Thank you rabraham7898 for being a AMAZBALL friend and seriously girl, you are like, amazballs! LOVE YOU!**

**HERE'S A SHOUT OUT TO ALL WHO REVIEW! Idgaf if I didn't get 5 reviews on the last update. I WANT TO WRITE! Love you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! LIKE FAMILY!**

**PLEASE REVEIW A NUMBER FOR THE VOTE ON THE SEQUELS NAME!**

**Love 'n' Tears**

**Flying 'n' Falling**

**Never 'n' Forever**

**I know, I know. I've put this on EVERY UPDATE but I do need votes! OKAY? OKAY.**

**Love y'all.**

Christina pov

Me and Will walk out of Tris's hospital room to leave her to get ready. I still can't believe we found Tris and Four making out, like, OH MY GODS.

We walk out of the large hospital and start to walk down the road to Will's car. I get in and watch as Will jogs to the driver's seat. He sighs and runs a hand through his soft blond hair.

"You okay?" I ask, he looks at me and takes my hand while nodding.

"Yea." He buckles his seat belt, I do the same. Will lodges in the keys and the engine rumbles to life.

He drives me to my house and I stumble to the door, which was locked. I grab my keys from my bag and unlock the door. Will follows me inside and takes a seat on the couch. I throw my handbag onto the mahogany table and slump down next to him. He wraps an arm around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder.

" I love you, Will, like, a lot." I say. He places a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you a lot too, Christina." I wrap my arms around his waist, he pulls me onto his lap and I bury my face in his neck. After a while, I fall asleep like that, wrapped up in the protective arms of who I love.

Will pov

Christina falls asleep on my lap. She looks so peaceful and cute. I lift her up and carry her up to her bedroom. I lay her down and tuck her in.

Her bedroom it covered in photos. I see a few of her with Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. There is one of her at Tris's place, a photo with her Tris and Four. But over the top of her bed is what surprises me. The whole wall is covered with every picture of me and her. There is one of her and I at homecoming, one on a date we went on to the spring carnival, one of us at a party, and my favourite, one of us at the park one day. Christina and I are laying in the leaves on an autumn day. She looks beautiful.

"Do you like it?" I hear her mumble. I smile and sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's amazing. I didn't know you kept all these photos."

"Of course I did! What did you think? I just threw them all away?" I chuckle and lay on the other side of her. She grabs her iphone and looks up at me.

"I want you to hear this song I like." She scrolls down her list of songs and stops on one. She turns up the volume and places the phone behind her, snuggling into my chest again. The music starts.

_You fascinated me_

_Cloacked in shadows and secrecy_

_The beauty of a broken angel_

_I ventured carefully_

_Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

_But pretty soon I was entangled_

_You take me by the hand_

_I question who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test _

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_I Finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_My memory refused _

_To separate the lies from truth_

_And search the past_

_My mind created_

_I kept on pushing through_

_Standing resolute which you_

_In equal measure_

_Loved and hated_

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm seeing who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test _

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_I Finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

We both fall asleep in mid song. Curled up against each other.

**I'm sorry, this was written badly :/**

**REVIEW! **

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**That song was **_**Warrior **_**by Beth Crowley and remember I OWN NOTHING!**


	18. Chapter 16

Rise 'n' Shine chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! **

**I HAVEN'T FAILED YOU GUYS! **

**Countdown! 4 chapters left!**

_**IMPORTANT! ALERT! ALERT!**_

**I have counted up the votes and the winner is...**

**Flying 'n' Falling!**

_**YAYYYYY! **_

**Thank you all for voting if you did!**

**Here's a chapter for you!**

**I'm using the actors last names for people like Christina, Will and some of them will be random last names for others... You get it.**

Tris pov

I sit at the wooden table at the police station. At any moment, my lawyer and an investigator will march through the doors in front of me to ask me everything I know, which isn't much.

I hear the door creak open and my lawyer, Mr Colby, came and sat next to me. In a few minutes, I'll be questioned about everything, all my privacy gone.

When the investigator does come, he starts off with the basics.

"Who was at the party?"

"Me, Four-"

"Who is this 'Four'?"

"He doesn't like people to know his real name."

"This is a police investigation. I must know." I gulp and carry on.

"Me, Tobias Eaton, Christina Kravits, Will Lloyd-Hughes, Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, Marlene Browning and Shauna Tonkin." The investigator jots down the names and asks his next question.

"What do you last remember?"

"I remember having a pillow fight with my friends and I just got hit in the head with something and blacked out. That's all I remember."

"Okay..." He writes down more on his note pad.

After maybe 3 hours of questioning, I'm finally allowed to leave. Tomorrow we will have another questioning day then court.

The investigator, whose name is Robbie, already has his suspects, he just won't tell me who they are.

Tobias takes me home and we sit down on the overstuffed couch together. He wrapped a arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Tris... I promise." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't think anyone can promise a thing like that at this time..."

**SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

**I've been REALLY busy and blah blah blah.**

**Things are getting serious now!**

**Hope you like it xxx**


End file.
